We are Couple now, right?
by Chiho Nanoyuki
Summary: Draco yang sedang mengingat kenangan-kenangan yang dilaluinya bersama Harry menyadari satu hal. Disetiap momen yang mereka lalui selalu ada kata-kata "We are Couple now, right?". Official Sequel from "Something about Us" Warn!Inside. RnR please?


**We are Couple now, right?**

**By: Chiho Nanoyuki**

**Harry Potter**

**By: J.K. Rowling**

**Pair: DMHP, RWHG, BZTN**

**Warn: BL, OOC, No War :P Possesive Harry!**

**Official Sequel from "Something about Us"**

**.**

**We are Couple now, right?**

**.**

Draco menyusuri malam di kota London dengan tenang. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi dibalik jaket tebalnya. Dia baru pulang dari pekerjaannya di Kementrian. Sedikit membuatnya kesal harus pulang sendiri dikarenakan Harry yang sudah pulang sejak dua jam yang lalu. Harry berkata bahwa ada yang spesial malam ini. Yah, mungkin Harry akan memberikannya sesuatu sebagai tanda hari jadi mereka yang kedua tahun? Atau… Draco tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam. Yang ia inginkan malam ini hanyalah duduk berdua dengan Harry dengan coklat panas ditangan. Oh, betapa sialnya dia. Entah mengapa hari ini sangat dingin. Melebihi malam-malam lainnya. Kalau ini bukan hari jadi mereka dan paksaan dari Harry, Draco memilih lembur di kantornya karena tugasnya yang, ah entah berapa senti tingginya.

**Flashback**

TOK TOK TOK!

"Masuk," terdengar suara dari dalam. Perlahan Draco memasukkan kaki jenjangnya kedalam ruangan tersebut dan segera menyapa seseorang yang sedang membereskan mejannya,

"Hei, sudah mau pulang?" tanya Draco.

Lelaki dengan rambut hitam yang tidak berubah dari dulu yaitu berantakan mengangkat kepalanya dari kertas-kertas dimejanya. Memaksa Draco melihat emerald yang indah di wajahnya. Sosok itu tersenyum dan menjawab,

"Iya, kau juga?" tanya sosok itu.

Draco menutup pintu ruang kerja kekasihnya, —ya kekasihnya—dan menyenderkan punggung bidangnya ke pintu tersebut seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Tidak, tugasku menumpuk. Sial," umpat Draco.

Harry—nama sosok tersebut—tersenyum maklum dengan sifat Draco dan segera menghampirinya.

"Selesaikan beberapa tugasmu dulu, lalu pulanglah. Aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk hari ini. Ok? Aku mohon, Draco," pinta Harry.

Jika ada yang berkata bahwa tidak ada yang dapat memerintah seorang Draco Malfoy itu salah. Karena, sekarang Draco Malfoy selalu menuruti kemauan kekasihnya, Harry Potter. Hal itu dibuktikan dengan kepala Draco yang sekarang ini sedang mengangguk dan berkata,

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang. Sekitar jam 7 atau 8,"

Harry tersenyum dan mencium bibir Draco lembut, "Thanks," ucapnya. Ia segera kembali ke mejanya dan mengambil tasnya. Lalu ia menghampiri Draco kembali dan berkata, "Cepat kembali keruanganmu sana!"

Draco mengangguk dan membukakan pintu untuk Harry lalu berkata, "Sampai jumpa dirumah,"

Harry tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Draco memperhatikan Harry sampai punggung Harry sudah tidak terlihat dan barulah ia kembali ke ruangannya.

**End of Flashback**

Draco berjalan dengan tenang. Ya, dia memang kedinginan tapi dia tidak akan jalan tergesa-gesa seperti orang sinting. Karena, tergesa-gesa bukanlah sikap seorang Malfoy. Seraya berjalan Draco mengingat semua kejadian yang pernah dialaminya bersama Harry berawal dari hari setalah ia mengatakan 'beberapa rahasia'nya kepada Harry didanau.

**Flashback**

Draco terbangun dikamarnya dengan perasaan lega. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin dan, oh yeah, dia dan Harry adalah sepasang kekasih sekarang. Hal itu membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Ya, sekarang Harry sepenuhnya miliknya.

"Err, Draco, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau tersenyum seperti itu membuatku, yeah kau tau? Takut." Panggil teman seasramanya Theodore Nott.

Draco melemparkan death glarenya dan menyingkap selimutnya. Dengan tenang dia beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi dan berkata, "Aku dan Harry sudah resmi. _Well, we are couple now,_"

Theo dan Blaise—yang kebetulan berada dikamar juga saat itu—hanya bisa kaget. Harry dan… Draco?

(^3^)

Draco, yang diikuti Blaise dan Theo berjalan tenang kearah aula besar. Blaise dan Theo berjalan beriringan dibelakang Draco. Saat mereka lewat semua mata tertoleh kearah mereka. Siapa yang tidak tahu Draco? Pangeran Slytherin yang, sial, sangat amat tampan dengan wajah datarnya dan rambut pirang platinumnya yang amat halus. Jangan lupakan kepintaran otaknya. Siapapun ingin menjadi miliknya.

Saat trio slytherin sudah memasuki aula besar sebagian besar murid-murid Hogwarts langsung menolehkan kepala mereka untuk melihat sosok pangeran tersebut.

"Selalu dipuja, yakan, Draco?" goda Theo.

Draco hanya menyeringai—hal ini membuat murid-murid makin gila—dan berkata, "Kau berisik, Theo,"

Draco dan kedua temannya segera mendapat bangku. Saat tangan Draco hampir menggapai roti bakar di meja panjang Slytherin telingannya menangkap suara seseorang,

"Ini semua karena kau, Ron! Kau mengajakku mengobrol semalaman! Ah sial! Aku masih mengantuk sekali!"

"Kau pikir kau saja, Harry? Aku juga!"

"Kalian berisik!"

Ya, trio Gryffindor telah memasuki aula besar. Hal ini sontak membuat Draco tersenyum dan beranjak dari kursinya. Blaise dan Theo hanya tersenyum saja.

"Hei, Harry," sapa Draco.

Harry yang masih bertengkar dengan Ron sontak menoleh dengan wajah memerah, "Ha-hai, Draco,"

Draco tersenyum lembut kepada Harry membuat semuanya terdiam. Ron yang tersadar dari shock nya segera bertanya, "Errr, kalian kenapa?"

"Kalian? Aku dan Harry? Kau belum memberitahu mereka Harry?" tanya Draco.

Harry menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeleng. Draco menghela napas. Dia segera menarik bahu Harry kepelukannya dan berkata dengan lantang, "_We are couple now, right?_" semua mata terbelalak. Dan kekagetan mereka bertambah saat mereka melihat Harry menganggukan kepalanya. Draco dengan santai mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Yah, semua sudah tahu sekarang. Aku kembali ke meja ku dulu, Harry,"

(^3^)

Harry sedang berjalan sendiri di koridor Hogwarts. Hari ini, hari pekan dan dia, sendiri. Hermione dan Ron ada di perpustakaan, Harry tak mau mengganggu mereka sedangkan kekasihnya Draco, ini hal yang membuat Harry kesal. Sejak tadi pagi Harry tidak melihat sosok pangeran itu. Sedang asyiknya menggerutu Harry melihat sosok Draco yang duduk didekat jendela dikoridor dengan buku ditangannya. Harry segera berlari dan meneriakki nama kekasihnya dengan keras, "Draco!"

Draco menoleh dan langsung tersenyum, "Hai, _love_. Kemana saja kau sejak tadi pagi?"

"Aku yang seharusnya menanyakan hal itu, Draco! Kau tidak sarapan?" tuding Harry.

Draco melanjutkan bacanya dan berkata, "Yeah, aku sedang malas,"

Draco membiarkan Harry duduk disebelahnya dan membiarkan bahunya menjadi bantal oleh kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu, Draco? Aku lelah mencarimu," ucap Harry malas.

Draco kembali menutup bukunya dan mengambil tangan Harry. Diciumnya dengan lembut punggung tangan putih dan berkata, "_I'm sorry, love,_" Harry hanya menggangguk.

Tiba-tiba lewat sesosok wanita dengan rambut panjang. Wanita yang cantik dengan lambang ular dijubahnya,

"Pagi Draco, Potter," sapa sosok itu ramah sembari tersenyum.

Draco hanya diam tanpa menatap sosok tersebut sedangkan Harry segera menjawab, "Pagi juga, Greengrass,"

Astoria Greengrass, wanita yang duduk dibangku kelas 5 yang menjadi primadona Slytherin. Banyak gossip yang mengatakan Astorian manaruh harapan pada Draco yang ditanggapi oleh Draco dengan dengusan.

Saat sosok itu sudah beranjak dari depan mereka, Draco segera memperhatikkan wanita itu.

Hal itu membuat mood Harry yang tadinya sudah diatas menjadi dibawah lagi. Dengan cepat ia menarik kepalanya dari bahu Draco dan mengangkat tangannya ke wajah Draco untuk mengalihkan padangan mata kekasihnya dari sosok Greengrass bungsu tersebut. Dengan kesal Harry bertanya,

"Apa yang kau lihat, Draco?"

Draco hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Tidak,"

Harry dengan kesal berkata, "_We are couple now, right? _Jangan lihat siapapun kecuali aku, Draco!"

Draco menatap Harry dengan terkejut. Tidak menyangka Harry adalah sosok yang possessive. Dengan cepat ekspresi terkejutnya tergantikkan dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Cemburu, eh? Harry?" goda Draco.

Harry yang sepertinya sadar akan apa yang ia perbuat segera mengalihkan pandanganya.

Draco tertawa pelan dan berkata, "Tak kusangka, Harry. Kau possessive,"

Harry menjawab dengan lirih, "Maaf kalau sikapku ini membuatmu tak nyaman, Dray,"

Draco menjawab dengan tenang, "_No, love. _Aku nyaman dengan sikapmu yang seperti apapun itu,"

Harry tersenyum dan menjawab, "_Thanks, _Draco," dengan perlahan diciumnya bibir tipis Draco.

Draco tersenyum yah, mereka sudah beberapa kali menautkan kedua belah bibir mereka tapi baru kali ini Harry yang berinisiatif melakukannya, bukan Draco.

(^3^)

"Hari ini kunjungan terakhir ke Hogsmeade ya sebelum kita ujian. Ah, menyebalkan," dengus Ron.

"Yeah, kau benar, Ron," jawab Harry.

"Aku benar-benar ingin melupakan soal ujian atau sekolah hari ini," gumam Hermione.

Harry dan Ron terdiam.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione saat ia menyadari kedua sahabatnya melihatnya dengan tatapan yang yah –kau-benar-Hermione?

"Apa kau benar Hermione? Kau siapa? Pasti orang lain yang meminum Polyjus dengan sari rambut Hermione! Kembalikan dia! Dia milikku!" tuding Ron.

"_What_! Aku Hermione, Ron! Aku hanya bilang aku ingin sedikit melupakan soal Sekolah apa itu salah?" gertak Hermione.

"Yeah, itu aneh. Karena seorang Hermione Granger selalu menjunjung yang namanya belajar dan sekolah. Kau tahu, Hermione? Kadang aku cemburu karena kau lebih peduli pada sekolah, 'Mione," Ron, kau berlebihan.

"Kalau begitu seharian ini aku milikmu dan tak akan membicarakan soal sekolah. Ok?" ujar Hermione bijak.

"Waw, aku suka Hermione yang seperti ini!" ucap Ron bersemangat.

"err, Harry apa kau-?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian pergi saja. Aku juga sedang menunggu Draco," Harry memotong pertanyaan Hermione.

"O-ok, sampai nanti Harry." Ucap Ron dan Hermione.

Mereka pergi dengan berpegangan tangan. Ah, betapa manisnya dua pasangan tersebut.

"Yo, Harry!" sapa seseorang.

Harry membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan Blaise dan Theo, dengan Blaise merangkul bahu Theo.

"Menunggu Draco, eh?" tanya Theo.

"Yeah, apa dia masih diatas?" tanya Harry.

"Ya, tadi sih aku lihat sedang berbicara dengan Asto—AWW! Theo! _It's hurt_," godaan Blaise gagal karena Theo menusuk perutnya dengan sikut tajamnya

Harry hanya tertawa hambar. Ia setengah percaya dengan Blaise. 'Biar kupastikan nanti,'.

"Yasudah Harry, kami duluan ya," pamit Theo dan Blaise lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan Harry seperti Ron-Hermione.

Tak berapa lama setelah kepergian Blaise-Theo, Draco muncul.

"Khas Malfoy. Pasti terlambat karena harus memastikan rambut tampak indah dulu. Cih," cibir Harry.

"Suatu saat kau akan menjadi Malfoy, Harry," jawab Draco dengan mudahnya tidak menyadari bahwa itu berdampak sangat besar untuk Harry, "Ayo pergi." Ajak Draco seraya menarik tangan Harry dengan erat seakan bila ia melepaskan tangan Harry, maka Harry akan hilang ditelan bumi. Ok, itu berlebihan.

"Dra-Draco?" panggi Harry.

"_Yes, love_?" jawab Draco lembut. Harry selalu suka dengan Draco yang memanggilnya Love dan berbicara padanya dengan suara yang amat lembut.

"Tadi Blaise bilang kau terlambat karena berbicara dengan Greengrass, itu benar?" tanya Harry ragu. Yeah, ragu. Dia sebenarnya tak mau menanyakan yang oh, tidak penting ini. Tapi sisi lain hatinya penasaran dengan apa yang dibilang oleh Blaise.

"_Damn, _Blaise! Dia meracuni otakmu dengan hal bodoh. Tentu saja Blaise bohong, Harry. Buat apa aku berbicara dengannya. _Trust me, We are couple now, right?_" jelas Draco.

"Yeah, _you're right,"_ jawab Harry tersenyum. Ya, dia harus percaya pada Draco. Hubungan tanoa ada dasar saling percaya pasti akan runtuh. Ibaratkan rumah tanpa pondasi yang kuat, pasti mudah runtuh tapi bandingkan dengan rumah dan pondasinya yang kokoh, dijamin. Rumah itu akan susat untuk diruntuhkan.

(^3^)

Ujian sudah selesai. Para murid kelas 7 Hogwarts sudah mengantongi nilai-nilai mereka. Harry, Theo dan juga Ron tinggal menunggu masa pelantikan menjadi Auror, Hermione dan Blaise tinggal menunggu tanggal pelantikan mereka di Departemen hokum sedangkan Draco juga tinggal menunggu tanggal pelantikkannya di Departemen Sihir Internasional.

"Kalian akan apa setelah ini?" tanya Theo.

"Aku sih akan mengumpulkan uang untuk melamar Mione dan menikah dengannya dan membeli sebuah rumah," ucap Ron.

"Kau ingin melamarku?" tanya Hermione.

"Tentu saja, Mione! Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu tahu! Sudah terima saja aku menjadi suamimu!" paksa Ron yang disambut tawa dari teman-temannya kecuali Blaise dan Draco—tentu saja—.

"Kalau kau, Theo?" tanya Ron.

Bukannya Theo yang menjawab, tetapi Blaise, "Dia akan bersamaku. Aku dan dia akan membeli sebuah flat di kawasan Muggle,"

Theo memperkuat perkataan Blaise dengan anggukan.

"Kau bagaimana Draco, Harry?" tanya Hermione.

"Errr kami belum merencanakan apapun sih," jawab Harry seraya mengacak rambutnya.

"Mungkin aku dan Harry akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Blaise dan Theo," ucap Draco.

Harry menatap Draco dengan pandangan –selalu-semaumu-sendiri yang ditanggapi oleh Draco dengan seringai.

"_Are you forget, Harry? We are Couple now, right? _Jelas saja aku ingin tinggal bersamamu," jawab Draco polos.

**End of Flashback**

Kenangan Draco diruntuhkan karena ia sudah sampai didepan apartemennya bersama Harry. Draco baru menyadari bahwa disetiap kenangannya selalu ada kata '_We are Couple now, right?' _mungkin mulai sekarang ia harus menggunakan kata-kata itu lagi. Tapi tentu saja kata 'now' harus dihilangkan. Karena mereka sudah 2 tahun bersama. Bukan baru beberapa bulang yang lalu

Draco mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Tak berapa lama pintu tersebut terbuka menampilkan Harry yang tampak rapi.

"Aku kira kau tak akan datang. Tapi baguslah. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu," ucap Harry seraya berjalan menuju dapur.

Draco menutup pintu apartemen mereka dan segera menguncinya. Dengan tenang ia menjawab "_We are Couple, right?_"

Harry berhenti berjalan. Otak memproses kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Draco. Lalu dengan perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap _Draco_ yang sedang melepas jubahnya. Harry segera membalas kata-kata Draco,

"_Yes, Draco. We are couple,_" tak lupa senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

Draco berjalan mendekati Harry dan memeluk pinggang ramping Harry, "_You and me, always together—"_

"_To forever," _sambung Harry.

"_Happy Anniversery, Love,"_ bisik keduanya.

**END**

Yak, selesai juga fic yang baru aku buat 5 jam yang lalu. Karena paksaan dari **Scarlett Yukarin **saya mempublish fic ini-_-

Yah maaaf kan saya apabila ada Typo, ke-OOC-an yang amat sangat atau ga nyambung dan… tanoa konflik. Saya kurang suka buat cerita pake konflik. Mehe-_-v

Maukah anda memberikan saya Review? *.*


End file.
